IT'S ALL STARTED WITH A FOLLOW REQUEST
by monudaya
Summary: Ek photo dekh ne se koi pasand ayega kya, aur chat karne se pyaar hogayega kya, aur Agar Esa hua tho vo pyaar Sach hey kya, aur zindagi bar ki pyaar bangayega kya?
1. Chapter 1

ITS ALL STARTED WITH A FOLLOW REQUEST

Friends this my new story little bit different, I want all your support , lets go…

AT bureau:

Shreya: good morning abhijeet sir

Abhijeet : good morning sherya, good morning purvi

Purvi : good morning sir

Abhijeet : sab log ko ek baat bolna he

Sachin : ha sir boliye

Pankaj : kya sir apka aur tarika ka shadi to nahi na(in teasing tone)

Abhijeet : pankaajj kya yaar

All are laughed by seeing abhijeets expressions

Sherya : sir pehele to boliye sir baat kya he

Abhijeet : ha wo ek nayi officer arhihe

Sachin : acha

Abhijeet : ha sachin delhi se arhihe

Sherya's heart skipped by listening delhi

Purvi : acha uska naam kya he sir

Abhijeet :ha wo D….

ACP : hum log chalna he, ek khoon huyi

Nextday in bureau

Sherya and purvi are coming from one side a person who is 6 feet is coming from other side ,they both were collide with eachother

That tall person holds sherya through her waist to save her ,sherya hold his shirt tightly ,both were looked each other

Person\sherya : ayana\prem

Abhijeet : arey sherya kya hua tum tik to he na

Sherya : ha sir me tiku (adjust herself)

Purvi pov: ayana ye koun he

Abhijeet : sherya ,purvi ye humara naya senior officer DAYA , .dayanand shetty

Purvi : hlo sir welcome to cid Mumbai

Daya : tq purvi

Daya : hlo sherya

Sherya : good morning sir

Purvi :sherya ye humara senior he welcome to boldo

Sherya : abhijeet sir humko kuch kaaam he,hum lab ko chalna he

She went from there without waiting for abhijeets replay

Purvi : muje bi jana he sir

Abhijeet : tike purvi chalo

Abhijeet : I am sorry daya ,wo sherya toda busy he isliye aap se tik se baat nahi kiya

Daya : hey its ok ,and please aap mat bolo hum friends he na

Abhijeet : ha daya

Evening at daya's house:

Daya pov : 5 saal ke baad hum mili sherya ,tum ko nahi pata itni salo me me tum ko kitna miss kiya tha roj yaad ati ho tum , tum mujse door hone ke baad muje pata chala sherya ki me tumse bohot pyaaar karti hu ,I think god muje aur ek mouka diya sherya isiliye hum dono phir se mili ,but is baar me tum ko nahi chodungi .maaf to karogi na ,agar maaf nahi kiya tho bhi karnahi padega kyun kit um mere aayana ho (he smiled through tears)

At shreya house:

Purvi : sherya khana kalo

Sherya : muje bhook nahi he purvi please muje akela chod do

Meantime tarika came and see sherya

Tarika : sherya ,daya yaha kaise ayi

Purvi : tum ko daya sir pata he

Tarika : ha purvi

Sherya went room there to her room

Purvi : kya hua sherya

Tarika : sherya (tarika saw tears in her eyes) hey kya hua

Sherya : kuch nahi

Purvi : kya hua shree

Purvi : tarika kya daya sir and sherya ek dusere ko janta he kya

Tarika : ha purvi ,sherya daya se pasand karti he

Purvi : kya pasand ,matlab pyaar karti he

Tarika : yemuje bi tik se nahi pata

Purvi :kya agar pyaar nahi he to sherya sad kyu he

Tarika : ye usko hi puchlo

Purvi : sherya kya horihe

Sherya did not say anything she was in her own thoughts

Tarika : me batavungi purvi tum ko

Purvi :ha bolo ye sab kaise start huyi mere matlab ye pyaar and prem, aayana ye dono koun

Tarika : ITS ALL STARTED WITH A FOLLOW REQUEST purvi

Sherya closed her eyes and cried in her heart

Purvi : what follow request matlab instagram se pyyar?

*End of the chapter*

How is it?agar achi nahi he to delete kardungi ,please tell in review section

Love u allll

Umahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Takecare


	2. Chapter 2

**ITS ALL STARTED WITH A FOLLOW REQUEST**

Tq friends tqq sooo much friends …

Maitreyiabhi : tqqq dal love u too

Sweety : tqq soo much dear

Nive : here is chapter dear ,tq so much

Areeba khan : tq dear

Guest : tqq

:tqq dear love you

Abhis pari : tq dear for your review

Abhis pari : tq dear for your review

Here is your story

Tarika : ITS ALL STARTED WITH A FOLLOW REQUEST PURVI

Purvi : kya

Sherya : ha purvi instagram me ye sab start huyi BEFORE 7 YEARS

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Shreya : hii

Sherya friend : hlo(with out looking at her)

Sherya : kya kariho

Sherya friend:instagram me photo upload karhihu

Sherya : acha

Sherya friend: tumko account he

Sherya : nahi

Sherya friend : to banlo bohot acha he ,bohot mmast he

Sherya : acha ,tike

After 1 week

Sherya's phone beeped

Sherya : hey I got a follow request, dekte he ye koun he ,hmm dayanand shetty ,wow kitna handsome he yaar ,isne tho story post kiya yyar ,chalo ek baar dekhte he(in that story she saw his phone screenshot in that sim cards ka naam mymom and mydad hota he and wallpaper bi uska parents ka hota he) hmm ye koun he simcards par bi mom dad likhi huyi he(friends actually phone pe simcard signals hota he na wo actually G or 4G hota he na but in daya's phone mom dad hota he G 4G ka place pe) dekhne keliye achi lagrihihe,chalo request accept karti he

Sherya and daya ise friends hoti he instgram par now see how they become friends

At night

Sherya got a msg from daya

Daya : hi sherya ji

Sherya : hlo daya ji

Daya :aap kaha se ho

Sherya : Mumbai

Daya : acha

Sherya : ha ji ,aap kaha se ho?

Daya : delhi

Sherya : acha

Daya : apaka age kya he

Sherya : 19

Daya : mera 22 he

Sherya :oo

Sherya : aur batayeye aap kya karti ho?

Daya : me ek cid officer banana chatihu so padayi karhihu

Sherya pov : ye kya he dono ko same goal he

Sherya : very good

Daya : aap kya karti ho ?

Sherya : me mere graduation karhihu ,and civils keliye prepare horihihu

Daya : hey hum dono ka goals eki he yaar

Sherya : han ji

Daya : very good

Sherya :hmm

Daya : aur bolo family me kitna log hoti he

Their conversation passed like this for half an hour

Daya : ok ji ab me jati hu

Sherya : hmm tike

Daya : jai Krishna ji

Sherya pov : ye ladkha Krishna ji ka bakth he kya

Sherya : good night

They end up there conversation

After 2days

Sherya : hlo ji

Daya : yaar little busy baad me baat karta hu

Sherya : tike

Daya : hmm

Sherya pov : me socha ki sare boys girls ka msgs keliye wait karti he but ye to mere msg ko tik se replay bi nahi derhihe,kya ladkha he yaar…

Next day daya posted a new photo in blue shirt

Sherya pov : wow kitna cute he yaar

Tarika : kya karhiho tum sherya

Sherya : hey taru tum ko instagram ke bare me pata he

Tarika : nahi yaar

Sherya : acha ye dekho mera account he ye hum ispe photos post karsakti he muje bohot pasand ayi

Tarika : acha ye koun he dayanand shetty

Sherya : mere new friend he taru

Tarika : acha

Sherya : hmm chalo hum ek selfi leti he

Tarika : tum tumahara selfies ,tumhara ye selfies se muje pagal karhiho

Sherya :hahahaha

They took a selfi and sherya post on insta

Days are passing daya and sherya are also become good friends and tarika also started chatting with daya

One day

Sherya : hlo daya ji

Daya : hlo

Sherya : kya karheho

Daya : kuch nahi babu

Sherya : acha muje bore horahihe

Daya : acha to mujse baat karlo

Sherya :app kisi se pyaar kariho kya

Daya : wo kya he na me juta pyaar nahi karti me sab ko sacha pyaar karti hu aur me apko bi pyaar karhihu

Sherya : me apse pyaar nahi karhihu hum sirf friends he

Daya : me ise kab kaha ki me ap se pyaar karihihu

Sherya : abhi to bola na aap

Daya : sherya ji me kaha me sab ko pyaar karti hu iska matlab as a friend ,app samji ki me apse boyfriend wala pyaar karti hu right?

Sherya : ha yaar(with sad emoji)

Daya : mane socha ki aap broad minded ho but me galat hu

Sherya : sorry yaar bus me tik se padi wo lines

Daya : aap muje kabhi bi msg mat karna bye

Sherya : soory daya ji ,me galti se socha aur kabi bi ise nahi bnolungi

But daya did not give any replay

Sherya : please daya maaf kardo na muje please ,me humari ye dosti katam karna nahi chatiti hu

*end of the chapter*

So kya hua iske baad? janene keliye kal tak wait kijiye(wink).

Don't forget to review

Love u alllllll

Umahhhhhhhhhhhh

byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
